


Blissful Sin

by Laywithmeart



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laywithmeart/pseuds/Laywithmeart
Summary: Bedelia and Hannibal come to a point where they have mutual respect for each other and can finally have a true relationship.





	Blissful Sin

She may technically have killed two people indirectly, but she doesn't view herself as a killer, nor will she become one. He had been in her mind for too long, twisting and molding her ethics to his standard, but when she got away, escaped his claws physically, she mentally healed under her own scrutinizing analyzations and found herself again. Observation isn't in fact participation if one acts under influence, she concluded. She had also come to realize why he had been so all-consumingly appealing to her from the moment she first laid eyes on him: he formed a threat, and threats thrill.

With all her former lovers, she had grown bored very quickly. The timeframe in which they would occasionally find themselves spread across her bed had become shorter and shorter.  
Actually, if it weren't for their good looks, gracious manners and her natural amount of lust, she wouldn't even have bothered at all.  
Hannibal however, he came into her life with vigorous titillation, waking her up from the slumber in which she had lived her life for a time too long to tell. She didn't care for his dominance over her in their early days, but she got aroused by his inner strength. The power that he held within him was one that matched her own, and as Bedelia had previously stopped looking for her counterpart, for she had never been one to be impressed easily, she suddenly found hope when meeting him. 

She knew she had awakened a hidden part in him too, he displayed it in abundance during their time in Florence. The way he observed her, held her, stepping nearer to smell the fragrance of her skin, touched her intimately and moved impossibly closer to her afterward in his sleep. That was more than mere hunger, more than his longing to make a meal out of her. To a certain degree, they both knew that their courtship went beyond the façade. Part of how proudly he presented her to the outside world as his wife wasn't played as pretend. There was a loving touch in all of those gestures, loving in the more conventional sense of the word, but the fear for her life had become too great to stay. Even though she knew she'd rather have pain than nothing and even though the monster beyond the veil was an avid big spoon at night, when her instinct for survival finally kicked in when seeing a way out, an opportunity, she took it. 

During his captivity, Hannibal had realizations of his own; albeit not matching where blame was concerned, he did register the fact that his view of the world through the red haze was making him bound to end up alone. Although he took pride in being self-sufficient, the ache of loneliness rushing through his veins and the prospect of a future infused with it caused him to diminish that self-destructive part of his ego.  
He saw her face in his dreams and visited her often in his memory palace, while Will haunted him in nightmares. He thought he loved Will, but as anger kept surging up in his chest at the very thought of him, where heart-ache and longing rose when Bedelia occupied his mind, he knew he had to redefine what love meant to him. 

He concluded that, for him, true forgiveness was still through his stomach, but that he actually had nothing to forgive her for. He first thought of her packing lightly as a betrayal, but she hadn't really left him. She had given so much of herself despite her fear, had given up so much for him, but he had not given the same amount back; he hadn't opened up to her in the same way because their levels of power were never balanced. He hadn't respected her as the woman that she was, he had changed her by acts of persuasion while she accepted him and went with him, in his true form, willingly. He could finally see beyond the fog of his selfish reasoning and understand why she ran when she could; she had simply protected what little was left of herself, that what he had taken for granted and now he could only hope for her forgiveness instead. 

Right after breaking out of his confinement he went to her, naturally knowing where to find her precisely, and saw her at her strongest. This was new for both of them, never having felt for another what they felt for each other before. They re-explored their conjoined bodies like discovering landscapes of fresh flowers. 

Now, there is no more manipulation; he respects that her opinions sometimes differ from his, that her ideas about aesthetics and ethics are varied. He recognizes her power and he would never want to change that she now is an all-consuming force to him as well. In return, she doesn't run from the worst in him, she would never deny him what evolution has equipped him to do, but she doesn't have a reason to be in fear for her life anymore, because, as he told her, he doesn't want to lose her; not by her packing a suitcase and indignifying him, nor by digestion.  
She knows that as she condones his deathly conquests, she isn't an accomplice perse nor a killer herself, but wicked to a certain extent and it suits her just fine. Now, they are true equals; they are two kinds of evil living in blissful sin.


End file.
